Jumper
by Roloff
Summary: Shadow tries dealing with his problems by going to a new night club. When Jumper by Third Eye Blind is played his thoughts turn to that fateful night. SonAmy/ShadAmy.


Jumper

Shadow sat at the bar of a local night club. Club Rouge had been closed temporally due to renovations, so he had found a new hang out. He closed his eyes taking a drink of scotch trying to forget his troubles with a mix of alcohol and music. The band had taken a short intermission, and they were now making their way back to the stage. Shadow turned his attention from his drink to the band. They weren't bad for a cover band, but still a cover band is just that. They dressed like normal people off the street which, to Shadow, was a nice change from the apparel of today's rock bands. The lead singer smiled and spoke into the mic, "Alright we're gonna take you back with a hit from the 90's," he took a step back and prepared to get into the groove of the song.

An acoustic guitar strummed up and down creating the intro to an old, but great song. The lead singer bobbed his head a bit and stepped up to the mic, _"I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, you could...cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in."_

Shadow knew this song well. It was the song he'd listened to when he learned Amy was with Sonic. He felt his heart sink. He loved the song, but hearing gave him relapses in pain.

_Flashback_

_His thoughts trailed back to three months ago. He had been on the phone with Amy listening to her go on about how she was over Sonic. He knew she was lying to herself and she knew probably knew it to. He supposed that it made her feel better saying that she was over him. Shadow had been there for Amy in any situation. Be it a break up to a new crush, the death of someone close or the birth of a new family member he was always there to listen to her and comfort her._

_That night he had gone to bed thinking about when would be a good time to ask her out. He thought about it every night before he went to sleep. That night he decided that he would ask tomorrow. He let himself laugh a little, seeing as how no one was around. He had started off arguing with the little Rose, over Sonic of all things. And now he was on the verge of asking her out_. _Fate worked out strange alright._

_The next day Shadow came home from work, and picked up his phone. He would call her this time it'd be a nice surprise. She picked up and sounded giddy. "Shadow guess what?" she asked before he could say anything._

"_What?" he responded in a light hearted tone. She was the only person he showed this tone to._

"_Sonic and me got back together today," she said squealing a little_.

_His heart sank right there. That son of a bitch. She explained what had happened and he didn't say one word. Apparently she had bumped into him by the lake in the park. They talked for a bit, he apologized and told her that he'd understand if she never wanted to see him again. When she finished Shadow told her he was feeling sick and hung up without saying goodbye. _

_End Flashback_

"Can you put the past away? I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,

(I would understand)," the band was nearing the end of the song, and most of the people had left.

Shadow hung around for a little while longer. He put his hand on his forehead and tried to repress his thoughts. He couldn't be angry with Sonic. He made Amy happy and that was all he wanted. Still every time Shadow talked to Amy he'd think to himself, "Damn everything he does I could do ten fold," but she was happy and that was all that mattered to him. He'd just have to put the past away for now.

Ok if you haven't heard the song Jumper by Third Eye Blind, go look it up. It's one of the greatest songs ever from the 90's man. I heard it and thought about this situation. This fic came from the song and my own situation. The girl I'm in love with is dating some guy who, to me, seems just like me. So with my own problem and favorite song this fic was born. Greatly appreciate any reviews as usual.

Don't own "Jumper" or any Sonic the Hedgehog Characters.


End file.
